


The little Witch of Kattegat

by ivarssnowflake



Series: The little Witch of Kattegat [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, Ivar x OC - Freeform, NSFW bits, ivar & oc, ivar ragnrasson, ivar x ase, vikngs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarssnowflake/pseuds/ivarssnowflake
Summary: Ase is a girl living in the Kattegat’s woods with her mother. Due to their life of isolation, and the mystery surrounding them, townsfolk calls them witches. After her mother dies, Ase starts to visit the market more often, and when she meets Ivar, her life starts to turn upside down.Disclaimer: A work of fiction. I own nothing but the OC and the plot regarding the OC.





	1. ...

It was snowing when they arrived in Kattegat. The wind was of that kind that would blow through one’s bones, freezing blood in the process. A mother and a daughter, a tiny bundle of messy fire-kissed hair, and eyes stormy blue, both pale, tired and hungry, seeking refuge.

The queen gladly offered them one, because she recognized her own kind, or at least it’s what people talked. One should never blindly believe what people talk.

This day was the opposite of the day of their arrival - sunny and warm, with the sky reflecting on the lake’s surface, making it look like Ase is bathing in the clouds. It’s been 14 years since she found her place under the sun here in the woods of Kattegat, a little hut right next to the waters, living a peaceful and quiet life, learning everything she could from her mother, and staying mostly away from others. It was either a life on the run, or a life in isolation. Her mother chose the second, and Ase followed. She didn’t have much of a choice anyway.

People called them witches, but healers is what they were.

When Eira, the mother, died, Ase was left alone, with no soul to rely on.

It was just then that she started to change her ways and show her pretty face on the busy streets of Kattegat, her presence quickly becoming the never-ending source of whispers across the town’s market. Ase didn’t mind. She found her fun in being the wellhead of other people’s stories, having everyone think she’s a witch was but an advantage for a girl living in the woods all by herself. She would play around with them, inventing a variety of stories about her newest potions or curses, and tell them to the traders from whom she would buy her beams and necessities, and all with the smile most charming anyone has ever seen. People feared her, they talked how she could bewitch a man with her smile, so it was a smile that became her weapon of choice, along with her imagination. She was leading a lonely life, but she didn’t mind, for it was the only kind she has ever known.

This day, a day like any other, she planned to spend in finishing her herbal products, for tomorrow will be the night of new moon, which meant that the trader would come to pick the merchandise. Mint and thyme remedy to ease the pains and prevent infections, angelica candy that the kids loved, the delicious chicory beverage that always selled well, mugwort and mint mixture for flavoring - all done, but still in need of packaging.

The sun was high up on the sky, when Ase was making sure everything was set and done for tomorrow, for the trader always came in a rush. She figured he too feared her, a convenient thing for sure.

The package was almost done when Ase heard movement in the bushes, and right after felt a pair of eyes boring into her.

Lowering her gaze, her eyes met the another stormy blues, the ones she last saw 14 years ago, on the cold winter night when she and her mother first came to what became their new home. A stormy blue impossible to wipe out of the memory.

The prince, the angry one. The one her mother always made her famous anti-pain mint, thyme and mugwort balsam for. The one whose legs didn’t work.

What would a prince do outside her hut?

Ase cleared her throat and nervously tugged and straightened the skirt of her dress. She wasn’t used to getting visitors, and she was aware of the fact she looked like a mess.

A simple Hello was all she managed to say, after short but awkward silence, finally finding the ability to focus and remove the blue of her eyes from his. He caught her off guard, and she wasn’t good at improvising. A life of isolation made her so.

"Hello, Ase." She smiled shyly at him, wondering how does he know who she was. She stared silently, waiting for him to make his reasons for being here known to her. As he realized she won’t speak, he continued.

"I figure you know who I am."

She nodded her head, for how wouldn’t she recognize Ivar the Boneless, son of the great Ragnar Lothbrok and Aslaug, the kind queen who granted her safe and peaceful life.

"Good, witch girl." He said. "Now let’s move to my reason for visiting you."


	2. You light the spark in my bonfire heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ase is a girl living in the Kattegat’s woods with her mother. Due to their life of isolation, and the mystery surrounding them, townsfolk calls them witches. After her mother dies, Ase starts to visit the market more often, and when she meets Ivar, her life starts to turn upside down.

Ivar was often lurking when Ase would come to the market, along with his brothers, making sure she doesn’t notice. She was a mystery, a beautiful one at that, and he found her intriguing. He knew the stories that were circulating about her, and he felt even more drawn to her for them. 

He watched her daily, how she’d spread fear across the market, with nothing but a smile, and she was impressive. He knew his brothers wanted her, but this time he wouldn’t allow them to take what he wanted too. 

So that was his reason for visiting Ase, not the balsam he demanded her to make, though that sure was a good excuse.

When he saw her the day after, with the product being ready, he couldn’t come up with yet another excuse to stick around, but he would be back for more, and he will be ready then. 

"Prince Ivar!" Ase said, more talkative this time, for she was expecting her visitor. "I have your balm ready, I’ve made some changes to it, upgrades in fact, it should work even better now."

"Thank you. If it helps, I will be back for more." He answered, a pained expression written on his face, and she didn’t miss it.

"You’re in pain, prince Ivar. Let me try and ease it before you go back, if that’s okay with you?"

He nodded, pleased because this time she gave him an excuse to stay around and get to know her. 

He followed her to the inside of her tiny hut, where she helped him settle on the furs. He examined the surroundings carefully, his eyes wandering through her four walls, shelves filled with herbs and their smells mixing in the air, making it thick and sticky, bitersweet, refreshing and sickly sweet all the same, making his head spin. His nerves went wild as her hands reached to untie his pants. She noticed the startled expression on his face, and hers reddened, obviously embarrassed for her lack of experience with people in general, and even more embarrassed for trying to undress him without asking. Pulling her hands back to her side quickly, she muttered an apology.

"Oh, um…excuse my stupidity, my prince! If you allow, I would need to take your pants off, to help you with your leg pain."

"Sure." He muttered back, trying to seem confident, but inside he was terrified that the sight she was about to see would scare her, and be the end of their encounters before they even started. But she didn’t react with anything but a tender touch below his knees. The refreshing mixture began to cool and relax the muscles bringing him instant relief, as Ase tenderly massaged his legs. At first, Ivar watched her every move cautiously, looking for any sign of disgust her face might show, but none came, so eventually he too relaxed, closing his eyes and humming in pleasure.

"There, it should feel better soon." Her words woke him from his trance, and he saw her smile at him, reaching for his pants behind him, bringing her face closer to his. Unintentionally, he found himself counting the freckles on her nose, and then his gaze shifted to her lips. They were pale pink, a shade fitting perfectly with her pale skin. They looked so soft, he wanted to check if they’re deceiving him, or they truly are as soft as they looked. He will one day, soon enough, he thought. As soon as he gets the experience required not to make a fool of himself. 

As she helped him get dressed, he thought about how he really doesn’t know much about her, and to distract his mind and keep it from wondering how soft her lips are, he asked.

"Ase, do you remember your home?" She shrugged, and her expression changed from smiling to a more serious, pensive one.

"Kattegat is my home, I have no other home to go to. I barely have any memories of the place I came from. All my knowledge of it is based on a few blurry memories and my mother’s stories…but this here is my home." 

He chuckled softly, remembering the messy bundle of red hair that came through their door that one day, many years ago. She still was a bundle of fiery red hair, un-obedient, wild and messy, and he wondered if this is who she truly was, if her hair represented her soul, the sweet, untamed mess that looked so lovely while spreading fear across the streets of Kattegat with nothing but a smile.

"Of course, sometimes I forget how small you were when you came. I remember that day, though."

It surprised her, a prince remembering the day she came, her little insignificant self. Fatherless girl, little Ase, seen as a witch in eyes of many. In eyes of Ivar, she was anything but insignificant. He felt she was a walking, breathing, embodiment of contradiction. She seemed so naive, trusting, almost childlike, treating him the way no one else ever did, gently and with no holding back, almost as if his reputation didn’t concern her one bit. On the other hand, she somehow managed to make people fear her, without even moving her finger. She would smile, and everyone would just lower their heads. She was godly, impressive, bold. Maybe she was just a stupid little girl, playing around, testing her luck, but for some reason he kept seeing more to her.

As Ivar kept visiting, the two became friends fast. The more she knew Ivar, the more relaxed she was around him, also giving him a hint of how sharp her mind was. Sometimes he felt like she was bad for him, for she made him feel, made him more human. But he loved her company, couldn’t get enough of her, always wanted more of her. He loved her silliness and he couldn’t quite understand how people can fear a girl as goofy and clumsy as Ase. Every now and then, he would find her with bloody knees or elbows, even chin this one time, and he witnessed her clumsiness once or twice, wondering how in the name of Odin is this girl still in one piece. He loved those pale pink lips, round and full, calling out to him. He loved the way she would say his name. He trusted her above all others. He wanted her, more than any other.

It infuriated him when he noticed that his brothers started to talk to her, every time she would come to the market. He would watch them flirt with her, touching her hair, making her smile the same way she smiled at him. The fact that she accepted their flirtation and was going along with it, made him angry at her too. He was aware that she had no reason to hold back, he was just an ill boy coming to her for a remedy to ease his pains, she didn’t belong to him. He was just a friend to her, if he could even call himself that.

Who knows how long he would have waited, if one day he didn’t see Hvitserk’s attempt to kiss her. She moved her head to the side, so that his brothers mouth would land on her cheek, instead of her lips. She didn’t want Hvitserk’s kiss for some reason, and Ivar needed to know if she would want his, so he decided it was time to make a move.


End file.
